


Safe Travels

by SamJoinedtheReconCorps



Series: A Flame in the Shadows [9]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb is in denial, Essek is so soft for Caleb and it makes me weep, Feelings, M/M, but he's feeling it, developing feelings, post ep 72, soft, spoilers for ep 97
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamJoinedtheReconCorps/pseuds/SamJoinedtheReconCorps
Summary: Essek is more than willing to help the Mighty Nein get to where they need to go. Caleb has some thoughts before bed.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Series: A Flame in the Shadows [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648909
Comments: 12
Kudos: 152





	Safe Travels

**Author's Note:**

> i'm kinda highkey drunk right now, but hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do, especially to fucking cope with episode 98, am I right ladies????
> 
> but i wrote this chapter last night, and I promise i poured all my love into it
> 
> I really hope you guys like it!!

“Very well. Introduce me to at least a handful of individuals in the vicinity so that they don’t think I’m some prowler or an individual who has chosen this home,” Dairon says, looking around at the Mighty Nein.

While tense at times, the conversation with Dairon after telling her that they have curried favor with the Bright Queen and the Dynasty had gone much better than they expected. The rifts and Abyssal tears trouble her, but it is information that she definitely would rather have than not. With their impending departure towards Nicodranas and then Kravaraad, however, they have now decided to have Dairon pose as their housekeeper, to allow her a safe base of operations as she continues her reconnaissance of the Dynasty.

Some of the things she has already caught the threads of though - they worry Caleb even if they do ring true to their own suspicions. Just like there are traitors working with the Empire, there appears to be some within the Dynasty as well - or at least one, someone with a high enough rank that they managed to smuggle the beacons from beneath the Bright Queen and Shadowhand Essek Thelyss' nose. It’s a troubling thought, but also something that allows them to remain on guard of the higher members of the Dynasty that they meet.

“Well, we’ll introduce you to Essek,” Beau assures, glancing at Caleb. “And let him know that you’re our new housekeeper.”

And although hearing what her cover is makes Dairon roll her eyes, she doesn’t fight against it, instead taking down the names of the things they want her to ask the Cobalt Soul to research - namely, the Angel of Irons, Uk’otoa, and the Laughing Hand.

“Are - are we going to be sticking around here a few days or are we going to find this fuckin’ kiln?” Fjord asks.

“We’re going to Nicodranas, I thought,” Jester frowns.

Caleb nods. “ _ Ja _ , I was about to -”

“Of shit that’s right,” Fjord gets out, giving Jester an apologetic look.

“- about to ask, are we pushing back our departure time so that we can plant the seeds of our new security guard here at the house?” Caleb finished, looking at Beau.

“We can probably just take an hour or so to mention it to Essek and, and - and our neighbors? Then go?” Nott suggests.

“They were going to, I think, give us a little bit of help on the way out,” Caduceus reminds them.

“We also all don’t necessarily have to go to Nicodranas,” Beau shrugs.

Yeza gives a tiny, almost unnoticeably heartbroken, “Oh, okay,” but Nott and Beau are quick to reassure him that even if they  _ all _ don’t go, at least he and Nott would definitely be going - along with Caleb of course.

“Um, should we just send a message to Essek or something, and then skedaddle?” Not asks, glancing at Jester before turning to Caleb.

He found that they often turned to him when it came to something about Essek. He wasn't sure exactly what to make of that.

They talk about potential supplies they may need, plan what each group would be doing if they did split the party - an idea which Caleb isn’t too keen on. He feels like whether they go to Nicodranas now or later, they should just stick together. Yasha’s absence is still so fresh in the group that he doesn’t know how splitting up, even if it's just for a day, might feel.

“Well, first of all, I don’t think we should just send a message to Essek if we’re introducing him to an elf from -” he glances over at Dairon, then at Beau, “Are they going to appear as themself or?”

“No,” Beau and Caduceus say in unison, as Dairon gives a slight nod, gesturing to their current drow form. “I will maintain the alteration.”

“I just think it's better to have a face to face rather than leave a message,” Caleb tells them, and he feels his heart quicken for a few beats. He blinks, willing it to return to it's normal rhythm. Why would the thought of - of seeing Essek prompt  _ that _ ? Does - has Essek given Caleb a reason for mistrust? Fear? Is that what that is? He shakes his head. He’s the Shadowhand of the Bright Queen. That’s probably where that reaction stems from - just hesitation at trusting his intentions.

There’s more discussion on how best to create Dairon’s cover, settling with saying that they're a drow from Asarius, and that that is why they're new to Rosohna.

“But the question remains: are we going to introduce Dairon to Essek or just splitskis?” Nott repeats.

“No, I think we should introduce,” Beau answers. “But, we could do that, if you guys want to go ahead and get a head start.”

“Fine by me,” Nott nods.

The feeling is still fresh in Caleb’s chest when he speaks up, “I agree, but I would say that I’m not entirely sure of Essek’s intentions. So,” he turns to Dairon, “if we introduce you to this individual, be extremely careful with him.”

“I am extremely careful with everyone,” Dairon replies, not missing a beat.

“Are we all -” Beau starts, but Jester cuts her off, saying, “He’s pretty hot, so.”

Dairon gives a non committal hum, just to acknowledge Jester’s comment. Caleb, on the other hand, has to stop himself from nodding in agreement, feeling a warm heat crawl up his neck as he allows himself to silently agree. He moves his scarf, as if fixing it into a better position, pulling it a little higher to hide his blush.

“Plus, doesn’t he possibly have the ability to see through disguises and stuff?” Fjord asks, and there it is again, the glance towards Caleb.

That is slightly worrying.

“Essek?” Beau frowns, while Nott gives a hesitant, “Maybe.”

Now, to Beau, Fjord says, “Just saying, if you’re going to be here by yourself, introducing your spy friend to Essek, it better go well.”

Dairon nods, taking Fjord’s warning. “Well, this is not an illusion, in particular. It is a transmutation of the flesh.”

That gives both Caleb and Nott pause, and Caleb can see the way Nott is looking Dairon over with interest, with questions brewing and multiplying behind her yellow eyes.

With Dairon’s assurances to keep away from magics that could dispel the transmutation magic they use, they move on to the pressing matter of what Nott’s plans are - is she to stay in Nicodranas? Return with them? If she was to stay, where would it be? The Chateau?

Thinking about the Chateau in particular makes Caleb anxious. He thinks back on the letter Jester and Nott sent, with innocent intentions that could easily bring about dire consequences.

In the end, they settle on all going to Nicodranas, to avoid splitting the group up. Its easy to see the nervousness they all share at being away from one another when one of their own was so recently taken.

“Let’s stay together and then we can introduce Essek tomorrow,” Nott says, glancing around at everyone in the group to see if anyone disagreed.

She’s met with nods, and Caduceus and Beau both discuss what kinds of supplies they should request for their upcoming trip to Kravaraad - and, although Caleb is not sure how good of an idea it is, they decide to send their list of supplies to Essek.

Caleb shakes his head fondly at the group as he hears them discuss what items they just  _ have _ to have as Jester puts it. Stepping into the labrary, he pulls out the gem infused chalks, starting to draw the sigil for Yussa’s Tidepeak tower in Nicodranas, holding off on the last few runes until his friends join him.

He sits back on the ground, watching them through the open door, and feels a pang of sadness in his chest, feeling Yasha’s absence as his eyes glance over to where she would usually be, silently watching with a bemused smile from the sidelines. He sighs, willing the feeling to pass. They were going to find the weapon, in the north. They were going to take down the cult that had taken her. They were going to get their family back together.

* * *

“- with Essek,” Beau says, looking over Fjord’s shoulder as he sits beside Caduceus, writing something on a sheet of paper.

“Yeah,” Caduceus nods.

And it looks like he peeked in at the perfect time. They’re talking about him.

Veth looks over at them from where she’s standing with Yeza. “With Essek?”

“I guess, yeah,” Beau answers. She’s leaning on her staff, and she points at something on the paper and says something too low for Essek to hear.

“He’s kind of our liaison,” Jester shrugs. She’s sitting down behind Caduceus, using his back as a support for her sketchbook, where she was in the midst of drawing something that Essek can’t quite make out. It looks like it might be a field of flowers.

“Yeah, our handler,” Beau agrees.

They start talking about their trip to Kravaraad, about things they may need on their journey to the snowless mountain. It's nothing particularly interesting - although there is a drow he doesn’t recognize among them, standing idly by and just watching the group. Probably a messenger from the Bastion. He knew a few went around to their house when they were away on their last trip to Bazzoxan.

After another minute or two he wills his  _ scrying _ eye to move, slowly heading towards where he knows the labrary was. Its empty, apart from a half finished teleportation circle. He slowly moves through towards the kitchen, barely catching Fjord instruct Jester on something that he doesn’t hear all the way through as he passes by. The kitchen is empty as well.

It takes him another minute to begin the slow ascent up the stairs when suddenly he is pulled out of the  _ scry _ .

“ _ Heeeyyyy, Essek! _ ” Jester’s voice chimes in his head. _ “We were just wondering if you could help us get some things for our trip? Caduceus said if we could get a cart - _ ”

Before Essek can even respond, there’s another one.

_ “I always get cut off, but like, some food and some water - I know Fjord I was getting to that - and maybe some camping stuff -” _

This time Essek waits, and sure enough there’s one more.

_ “Stuff for like, cold weather. Ummmm, I think that’s it. Thank you so much - oh and a map! See you tomorrow! We miss you! Do -” _

Essek shakes his head, responding, “ _ Those things will be ready and brought over by tomorrow. Get any other preparations that you may need handled, and I will see you tomorrow. _ ”

When no other message comes, Essek stands from his desk. He picks up the silver mirror - which had miraculously survived his outburst when he’d sent it crashing to the floor, a fact that had surprised him when he’d finally come home and set his study in order - and puts it away, along with any other loose papers that he’d been looking at.

He knows he should be annoyed by their request - he’s the Shadowhand for Luxon’s sake, he shouldn’t be tasked with such menial errands. Instead, he actually feels  _ nice _ . It feels nice to be searched out and trusted with big tasks, like when Caleb came to find him for help with interrogating the Scourger again, but having this small task asked of him, something that could be asked of anyone - it makes him feel like maybe they do want to see him. Maybe Jester’s telling the truth when she says they miss him.

And besides, he thinks, he was already going to be going over to help them  _ teleport _ north. Now he had even more of a reason to go over, and maybe even see Caleb before he helps them leave.

With that in mind, he leaves his study, already figuring out where he was going to be getting all of those supplies, especially the ones for camping in cold weather - although he does think he may have a warm coat in his wardrobe that might be perfect for the Mighty Nein’s resident wizard.

* * *

_ Dear Mr. Caleb, _

_ I wanted to write something for you because I didn’t get a chance to say goodbye to you when I left the swamp. I wanted to say thank you, for helping me, for trying to reassure me and be nice to me as we traveled. You also taught me a lot. I’m sorry you and Miss Beau had to fight because of me. I hope things are okay now? _

_ It’s so strange to me, I was obviously grateful that she trusted me and stuck up for me, but I also know why you had to be sure and why you didn’t trust me. In a way it felt kind of good to have to prove my intentions to you. It made me realize how important this task is to me, even though it is hard, even though it is dangerous. Telling you what I intended to do reaffirmed it in myself. _

_ I have been hurt and betrayed by a lot of people, Mr. Caleb. I’m not very good with reading people. I’m not used to being lied to. I think I’ve learned a little from you and will be more careful in the future. _

_ The last thing I want to say, on our journey you kept saying how you and the Mighty Nein were assholes, or not good people. I don’t know much, Mr. Caleb, but I know that is not true at all. My blood, the way I look, make people hate me. They fear me, they tried to kill me, call me a monster, a freak. Even the people I try and help sometimes turn on me when they see me for what I am. But when I met you and Jester and the Nein, you didn’t do that. You helped me. You made me laugh. You apologized and assured me. You were kind to me. _

_ You are not assholes, Mr. Caleb. _

_ You’re strange, and a bit weird. You protect the people you care about. I’d give 1000 treasures to have people like that in my life. My friend, Magda, tells me that every time I say something bad about myself, I am putting iron weights in my pockets. Sooner or later you’ll drag yourself down and not be able to get up. _

_ Be kind to yourself, Mr. Caleb. I don’t want your pockets to get too heavy. _

_ Thank you. _

_ Calianna _

Caleb reads the letter once, as Jester hands out the gifts Calianna sent for everyone. They’re sweet and thoughtful, more than they expected from a stranger turned tentative friend. He tucks away the letter and the wand she sent him - carved from a tree burned down in a forest fire. It's fitting, and he knows that there’s more there, a not so subtle metaphor that if he probed a bit he would find, but he chooses to leave it like that as his mind instead dwells on the last line of the letter.

_ I don’t want your pockets to get too heavy _ .

He’s still thinking about that as they settle down to sleep in the Chateau. Frumpkin's outside, keeping watch just in case anyone suspicious comes around. It does little to settle his fraying nerves, but it's enough that he can keep himself together to try and sleep.

Caleb stares up at the ceiling of his room. He knows he has lead weights strapped to his ankles, weights that have bore him down for over a decade now. Whether he adds iron weights to his pockets doesn’t seem like it’ll make much of a difference.

Still, he thinks. He thinks of Nott, who’s always believed in him. He thinks of Beau, and Fjord, hesitant in their trust yet now stubborn in their care for him. He thinks of Jester and Caduceus, who seem to have given him a chance from the start. He thinks of Yasha, thinks of how during that trip with Calianna to the swamp was when they agreed that they were friends.

They make the lead weights that have been dragging behind him feel lighter - they make the weight bearable.

As he feels sleep start to descend upon him, a memory surfaces - the scratch of a quill, the touch of cool skin.

“ _ Are you interested in things such as, ah, density, gravity, things that manipulate the relationship between objects? _ ”

He thinks of the way his lips moved, so patient in teaching him how to pronounce the Undercommon that kept tripping him up. He remembers his soft smile and how close they were and how much fun he had that afternoon.

Even if he does have lead weights strapped to his ankles and iron weights in his pockets, Caleb thinks, right before he falls asleep. He thinks that he might know the perfect person to help him lighten the load.

* * *

Despite having wanted to take the items to the Mighty Nein’s house himself, he ends up having them delivered. He has a few things he has to take care of before he heads out with them to take them north, and, even though he intends to come back right away, he knows he should get some work done ahead of time. Just in case.

When Jester’s message comes around - “ _ Hey Essek! Come over, please! We’re going to leave and we need your help and stuff! We’re at the Xhorhaus. Did you miss us? We - _ ” - Essek is already prepared, and, gathering his gem infused chalks for his return journey, he begins to make his way over to their house - the Xhorhaus, as they are apparently calling it.

It doesn’t take him very long to arrive despite having two guards at his heels - the higher ranking officials of the Dynasty have been going everywhere with escorts now, since the assassination attempts - and suddenly he’s at the door, knocking to make his presence known.

The door opens, and the gaudy bell they had installed chimes loudly.

“Hello,” he greets, giving a small nod. “Ah, it seems you have made your preparations and are ready to leave?”

“Yes,” Beauregard answers, sounding a little stiff. She extends a welcoming hand. “You may enter and cross into the threshold.”

“Thank you.” He glides in, watching the way everyone, especially Beauregard and Veth, watch him as he comes inside. He notices the ball bearings on the ground, the way they’re being pushed away by his gravitational spell. He wonders if they’ll ever just ask about it, but does find it amusing that they're experimenting to see what he’s doing.

“Oh, no, did we leave the ball bearings on the floor?” Veth asks loudly, turning to Beauregard.

She turns to Veth. “Oh, silly me,” she says, getting down and starting to scoop them up and into a small pouch she has at her side.

“You know who we should talk to about that?” Veth continues. “Our housekeeper, Dairon.”

He allows himself a small smile, laughing quietly. “You’re a very curious bunch indeed.”

Caleb’s lips twitch into a smile of his own from where he stands behind his friends, watching their exchange.

Beauregard gives Essek a still semi-forced smile, calling out, “Dairon?”

In mere seconds the drow from his  _ scry _ is behind her. “Yes, I have arrived.”

“Be more conscious to pick up all the ball bearings next time, please,” Beauregard tells them in that half-tired, half-annoyed tone she seems to have perfected.

“My apologies, Beauregard,” the drow, Dairon, answers. “I will not let this happen again.”

“Thank you,” she nods. She gestures to Essek. “I would like to introduce you to our liaison. Essek, of the Shadowhand? Right, is that right?”

“Of Den Thelyss, he’s the Shadowhand,” Caleb corrects, and Essek wishes he could ignore the bubble of warmth that blooms in his chest.

“Den Thelyss,” Beauregard repeats.

Dairon gives a small bow. “I have heard of you, it is a pleasure.”

“Ah, well, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well, Dairon,” he nods politely.

“Anything needs handling while we’re gone, this is a good point of contact for the house, or otherwise,” Caduceus explains.

“Since we had to drop Yeza off, we figured it was smart to get a keeper,” Beauregard shrugs. And now it makes sense why Dairon was in the house when he  _ scried _ . It puts him at ease, even though he hadn’t even realized that seeing Dairon in the  _ scry _ had even put him on edge to begin with.

“Understood,” Essek says, giving another nod. He turns to the others, his eyes drifting back to Caleb even as he tries to make eye contact with Fjord and Jester and everyone else. “Well, have you gathered your things - are you ready for your journey, then?” He tries not to look too obviously at their handful of assembled packs, wondering if Caleb had received the coat he sent over along with everything.

“Yeah,” Caduceus answers, as Caleb replies with a quiet, “I think so.”

“Then come, join me outside.” He glides out the open door, looking down and watching the ball bearings that are still on the floor roll away as his magic sweeps past them. He allows himself another quiet laugh, shaking his head as he waits for everyone to follow.

When everyone files outside, he quickly counts them off. “...six, seven - uh, is it just the seven of us?”

“And the horse and cart, if possible,” Caduceus says, nodding towards the horse and cart that Essek himself had arranged to be brought over.

Essek has no idea how he failed to realize he wouldn’t be able to bring them with him. “Unfortunately, this particular magic does not allow for such a, uh, cart to come.”

“Well, without the cart,” Caduceus looks over at the group, eyeing their packs that he now knows they will probably be carrying.

“Why’d you get all this stuff?” Veth asks, reading Caduceus’ mind.

“I mean, we can carry a lot of it with us at least, but - but it seemed -” Caduceus starts.

Essek cuts in, in an uncharacteristically joking manner, “I can bring you or the cart.”

“Let’s go with us,” Veth answers.

Caduceus raises a brow at her. “I mean, we should vote on it, I suppose, but.”

That prompts a laugh out of Essek, warm and refreshing, and it makes him actually feel his age.

“We’ll be fine,” Veth assures, but even she’s smiling.

Giving the group a satisfied smile, Caduceus continues, “We’ll pack as much of the food and - and supplies as we can.”

“Very well,” Essek nods.

“It’s fine, we could use the horse later,” he finishes with a shrug.

And before Essek forgets, he pulls out the map that he had kept tucked away in an inner pocket of his mantle, handing it off to Caduceus.

“Excellent,” Caduceus smiles easily, taking in the Greying Wildlands and everything that it encompasses.

Essek looks around at the group, catching Caleb’s eye. “And the last request I have is a destination.”

“Caduceus,” Caleb says quietly, but his eyes don’t leave Essek’s.

“Yeah, you know where we’re going,” Veth agrees. “The Alps, right?”

“The, the, ah, Flotket Alps,” Caduceus confirms, showing Essek the mountain range on the map. “And I believe it's on the other side of the Ivory Lake, if I’m not -”

Between Caduceus, Veth, and Beauregard, they confer where exactly they will be taken. Caleb stays with them, drifting closer and nodding along to what they have to say as Fjord and Jester try and fill their packs with as much food and supplies as possible before stepping back to the group.

“Well, I need a singular destination,” Essek finally chimes in when he hears them throw around a couple of names. He looks away from Caleb. “This magic is a bit, ah, a bit,” he doesn’t like to admit it, but he feels like they won’t think any less of him if he does. “Volatile,” he gets out, “if -”

“Kravaraad,” the three repeat, one after the other.

Essek nods. “Kravaraad, you say. Very well. Let us hope for the best, friends,” he says, and the word sounds so foreign and new and it sends a thrill and a warmth through him that he thinks he may not have ever experienced before.

He begins to weave his hand through the air, leaving faint trails of silver dunamantic energy in it's wake. He feels the ground beneath their feet begin to grow warmer as the spell starts to take hold. Wordlessly, he extends his right hand to Caleb, while extending the other one to whoever else is nearby.

Caleb glances down before taking it, and Essek feels someone else grab his other hand and he can see someone grab Caleb’s other hand, and he can only hope that everyone is holding hands because he can’t bring himself to look away from Caleb, not when his warm hand is in his and when they thread their fingers together as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

Maybe that’s why he accidentally  _ teleported _ them into stone as he got lost in the brilliant blue of Caleb’s eyes.

As soon as he feels the density begin to crush around them, he tightens his hold on Caleb, doing the same to the other person holding onto his left hand. He focuses on their destination, tearing them away with a painful jolt before they're suddenly thrust into a flurry of white as far as the eye can see.

Blinking a few times, he begins to make out the large snow capped mountains that ring the valley where they stand, the jagged peaks like angry teeth moving to consume the sky. There’s the singular black mountain, the one that stays untouched by the snow, and there are plumes of smoke from different vents along its side. He releases a shaky exhale, seeing the way his breath puffs out like a small cloud, and that’s when the cold hits him like a bucket of ice water. Coupling that with the pain from the  _ teleportation  _ mishap, he can feel the beginnings of a headache start to crawl up his temple.

“Very well, ah,” he gets out, flinching. Even talking hurts. “You have your destination.” He tries to turn his head, closing his eyes and giving a grunt of pain at how his stiff muscles protest with even that small move.

He feels warm fingers squeeze his right hand, and, opening his eyes, he sees that Caleb is still holding his hand. He’s looking at him with worry, his cheeks starting to tinge pink from the biting cold of the wind. He doesn’t seem hurt, and that is enough to help settle Essek’s own worries.

Essek allows himself to give his hand a gentle squeeze in return, reluctantly dropping his hand when he feels the telltale warmth of a blush begin to crawl up his face. “I will, ah, make my way back to my city of origin. Good luck.”

And with that he moves away, going over to find a place where he can draw his  _ teleportation circle _ back to Rosohna.

“Anything you can tell us about this area before you leave?” Veth asks.

Not looking up lest his eyes fall on Caleb again, Essek answers, “I have not been here. Otherwise this would not have been as, ah, tumultuous a journey.”

“Yeah, that felt really good, by the way,” Jester assures him, and even though her voice trails off, Essek still appreciates her trying to reassure him that everything was fine. “Thank you.”

Even though Essek does feel frustrated with himself, he figures that if they aren’t annoyed with him, that maybe he should let it go too. “Not all powerful magic is perfect.”

“I - I think it makes him more likeable, to be honest,” Beauregard says quietly, leaning closer to Fjord.

“Flawed character,” Veth nods, showing that Beauregard may not have been as quiet as she hoped.

“Imperfection,” Fjord adds.

Before Essek can even begin to separate how he feels about them saying he’s likeable  _ and _ a flawed, imperfect character, Caleb speaks up.

“We will be in touch, while we are here,” he assures.

“Please do,” Essek tells him. “Let me know should you require,” he lets out a breath, eyes searching Caleb’s face, “anything.” Caleb is still watching him, and Essek feels like he can see through him. He straightens quickly, feeling the  _ teleportation circle _ begin to hum with magic. “And with that,” he goes through, appearing in Rosohna half a heart beat later.

The guards of the Underarches give him a curt nod as he arrives, one that he returns before heading towards his office in the Lucid Bastion.

He feels warmth spread through his chest, and deep down he knows that it's not because he's away from the icy expanse of the Greying Wildlands.

**Author's Note:**

> Caleb is starting to feeeeel!!!!! Essek can barely keep it under wraps!!! I'm so excited and happy to keep exploring their dynamic as this series goes :)))) Essek being soft is one of my favoritest things in the world T.T
> 
> thank you so much for reading and I really hope you guys liked it!!!
> 
> this fic was inspired by:  
> Family Gathering | Critical Role | Campaign 2, Episode 71 - 1:03:00 - 1:17:00, 2:47:00, 3:10:00 - 3:22:00  
> Clay and Dust | Critical Role | Campaign 2, Episode 72 - 18:00


End file.
